Hoy, mañana y siempre
by Genevieve's Phantom
Summary: Esto solo sucedía 1 vez cada 365 días. Aquel día lo pasaría a su lado. Se encargaría de hacerlo feliz y preguntarle aquello que tanto anhelaba. "-Solo es un regalo secundario para la sorpresa principal-" [Riren/One-Shot/Lemmon/Dedicado al evento Eren Day's de Fanfics Yaoi SNK]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mios Levi y Eren ya tendrian una familia que mantener.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Universo Alternativo (AU) y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Este es un One-Shot dedicado al cumpleaños del mocoso! Mi bebe ya esta creciendo - llora -

Lo hice con todo mi cariño y espero desde el fondo de mi corazon de piedra que les guste ~

Disfruten!

.

* * *

– Eren – le llamo removiéndolo un poco de los hombros para despertarlo, sin embargo el castaño solo emitio un pequeño gruñido mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas.

Al ver que seguía dormido decidió intentar con otros métodos, por lo que se posiciono sobre él y levanto la camisa de su pijama para comenzar a esparcir pequeños besos sobre su estómago, siguiendo el recorrido más arriba hasta llegar a su torso.

– Mhm – suspiro el menor abriendo un poco los ojos al sentir aquella sensación en su cuerpo.

Pero el azabache no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la parte intima de Eren, colándose por entre su ropa interior para tomar el miembro del castaño y comenzar a estimularlo con suaves caricias.

– ¡L-levi! – reacciono Eren bajando sus manos rápidamente hacia la muñeca del azabache para detener el movimiento.

– ¿Ya despertaste? – pregunto en tono de burla mientras sacaba su mano lentamente de sus ropas. A fin de cuentas aún era temprano para aquel tipo de actividades.

– N-no era necesario hacer e-eso – dijo bajando la mirada al sentir como un ligero sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro.

– Feliz cumpleaños mocoso – felicito tomando su rostro para besarlo con dulzura y amor, sintiendo como el menor abría la boca un poco para entrelazar sus lenguas y hacer el beso más profundo.

– Gracias – susurro después de separarse, mirando al azabache con los ojos vidriosos y los labios un poco hinchados.

Al ver aquella expresión tan dulce e inocente, Levi no pudo evitar sentir como su miembro comenzaba a molestarle. Tenía que contenerse. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

– Vamos, hoy te secuestrare – anuncio posicionando un beso en su frente para después comenzar a levantarse e ir en dirección a la cocina – Prepárate, cuando estés listos ven a comer.

Eren lo miro con confusión ante sus palabras. Levi siempre se mostraba ocupado por su trabajo por lo que al saber que pasaría el todo el día con el, hizo que una gran sonrisa se posicionara en su cara.

Disfrutaría de aquel día como nunca.

.

* * *

– Vamos, aunque sea dame una pista – suplico en un intento de sacarle información – ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

– Tch, ya te dije que va a ser sorpresa – dijo Levi mientras avanzaba al ponerse el semáforo en verde.

Eren hizo un mohín al ver su fracaso, así que dándose por vencido comenzó a apreciar el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana, pensando en los lugares a lo que Levi podría llevarlo.

¿Un parque? Mucha gente.

¿Cine? No podrían hablar.

¿Pesca? Demasiado aburrido, aparte el no sabía nadar y dudaba que Levi quisiera pasar el día rodeado de peces muertos.

Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos durante un rato, sin darse cuenta que el azabache comenzaba a estacionar el carro frente a una tienda situada en la ciudad, donde se podia ver claramente que vendían trajes de etiqueta.

– Llegamos – anuncio apagando el auto y dando un fugaz vistazo a su reloj de muñeca.

– ¿Aquí? – pregunto Eren extrañado al observar el escaparate del lugar – ¿Vamos a comprar ropa?

– Solo es un regalo secundario para la sorpresa principal – explico saliendo del carro para dirigirse hacia la puerta contraria y abrirla para que el menor saliera – Vamos.

Al entrar, Eren se mostró impresionado por la cantidad de trajes de diferentes tamaños y estilos que contenía, aquella tienda demostraba elegancia y exclusividad.

– Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Christa – saludo una empleada mientras se acercaba a ellos – ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

– Dos trajes, uno para él y uno para mí – ordeno Levi directamente sabiendo que no contaban con mucho tiempo – Los mejores que tenga.

– Enseguida señor – respondió la joven ante la petición sorprendiéndose un poco ante el pedido del azabache, pero sin retrasarse más fue en busca de los esmóquines que consideraría adecuados para sus cuerpos.

– Pero Levi… – hablo el menor posicionándose enfrente de el para tener su atención – Este lugar se ve muy caro.

– No te preocupes mocoso. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy no hay restricciones. – dijo mientras le revolvía un poco los cabellos – Vamos a que te los pruebes.

Caminaron hacia el área de probadores donde se dedicaron a medirse los trajes que la empleada les llevaba, en busca del que les quedara perfecto, haciendo que Eren sufriera un mini infarto cada vez que veía el precio de cada uno.

Era verdad que Levi trabajaba en una de las empresas más importantes y ricas de la ciudad, por lo que el dinero no le era un problema pero aun así el menor se sentía mal por gastar aquella cantidad de dinero por un pedazo de tela.

Salio por sexta vez del probador siendo recibido por Levi y Christa que lo miraban detenidamente a la espera de ver alguna imperfección

– Date la vuelta – indico el mayor que ya para esos momentos había conseguido el suyo.

Eren obedeció sin poner quejas y al quedar su vista frente al espejo, observo que aquel traje era diferente a los otros. De un color negro que igualaba la noche, el esmoquin se le ajustaba al cuerpo sin llegar a verse grotesco, la camisa era de un color blanco que contrastaba perfectamente y le hacía tener una apariencia más limpia. Definitivamente aquel traje estaba hecho para el.

– Nos lo llevamos – anuncio Levi a la joven mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito – Solo traiga la cuenta, nos quedaremos con los trajes puestos.

Al ver que la rubia se dirigía a la recepción para traer el recibo, se acerco hacia Eren que miraba el traje detenidamente, separando un poco la tela de su piel.

– ¿Tiene piojos o qué? – pregunto Levi ante su actitud.

– N-no, no es eso – susurro bajando la mirada al suelo – Aun sigo creyendo que no es necesario comprar esto.

– Mocoso, ya te dije que no te preocupes por el dinero, sabes perfectamente que no tenemos problemas con el – tomo la barbilla del menor con una de sus manos para poder verlo directamente a los ojos – A parte créeme que esto es necesario.

– ¿Eso significa que vas a llevarme a un lugar elegante? – pregunto observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de descubrir su plan.

– Eso significa que ya me canse de verte en sudaderas y converse – respondió en tono de burla, señalando la parte donde se encontraban sus pertenencias – Es una manera indirecta de decirtelo.

– ¡Oye! Son cómodos – menciono mostrándose ofendido por su comentario.

Sin embargo antes de que Levi pudiera contestar, la rubia regreso con el recibo de los dos trajes en sus manos, dándoles aquel pedazo de papel con una leve sonrisa.

– Gracias por su compra – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

– Hasta luego – se despidió Levi mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta del lugar, siendo seguido por Eren que solo se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano.

– ¿Ahora vamos a….? – pregunto el menor haciendo sonar la vocal más de lo necesario.

– A buscar otro regalo secundario para la sorpresa principal – respondió repitiendo las mismas palabras que dijo en el carro.

El castaño bufo haciendo que su flequillo se levantara un poco a causa del aire, pero no dijo nada más y se dedicó a seguir al azabache hasta el carro para ir en busca de su siguiente parada.

Tal vez … ¿al teatro?

.

* * *

– ¿Cortarme el pelo? – pregunto mirándolo como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

– Solo te van a peinar y cortar un poco lo maltratado – dijo mirando a la recepcionista que solo asintió levemente al recibir las ordenes.

– Por aquí – le indico al menor, a la espera de que la siguiera.

Al ver que Eren entraba al interior del lugar de manera dudosa, aprovecho el momento a solas y tomo su celular, marcando el número que se sabía de memoria.

– ¡Enano! – respondió Hanji de manera energética.

– Tch, ¿todo bien? – pregunto sin tomarse la molestia de insultarla, en esos momentos agradecía un poco de su ayuda.

– Llame hace poco y está todo listo – informo sin poder evitar soltar una risita – ¡Que emoción¡

– Bien, trataremos de llegar a la hora indicada. Lo estoy preparando para la ocasion. – respondió mirando al reloj del lugar – Ni una palabra a nadie ¿entendido?

– ¡Si capitán! – respondió en burla ante sus palabras – Suerte Levi.

Colgó el teléfono al escuchar la despedida de la mujer. Al principio estaba algo preocupado al pedirle su ayuda, ya que, al no tener muchos amigos sus opciones se vieron limitadas a ella, Erwin y Mike. Dudaba que aquellos hombres supieran algo más que no sea dinero, mujeres y futbol americano. Por lo que tuvo que verse obligado a pedirle ayuda a la cuatro ojos.

Al esperar solo unos minutos mas que le parecieron infinitos y en los que aprovecho para pagar el corte con la encargada, pudo observar como el menor salía a la recepción, peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, controlado con un poco de gel y haciendo que su cara quedara completamente expuesta, sin el típico peinado de siempre. Definitivamente se veía guapo con aquel corte.

– Oye disculpa ¿has visto a mi mocoso? – pregunto alzando una ceja, mirándolo de arriba abajo – Tiene los cabellos revueltos como la apariencia de un nido de pájaros.

– ¡Eso es cruel! – se quejó tocando un poco su pelo al sentirse raro por el peinado – ¿Se ve bien?

– Te follaría ahora mismo – le susurro en la oreja sin impórtale que hubiera gente alrededor.

– L-levi, no digas e-eso aquí – le regaño volteando a su alrededor para verificar que nadie lo había escuchado.

– Es tu culpa por provocarme – dijo alzando los hombros de manera despreocupada mientras salia hacia la calle, devuelta al carro – Ya es tiempo de ir a lo principal.

– ¡¿Enserio?! – respondió entrando al auto, emocionado al ver que por fin sabría qué era lo que Levi tenía planeado – ¿Dónde es? ¿Está muy lejos? ¿Podremos ir a ca-

– No tan rápido mocoso – le corto antes de que pudiera seguir con aquellas preguntas – No podrás ver.

– ¿No podre..? ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido, pensando que había escuchado mal.

– No podrás ver – repitió el azabache, sacando de la parte trasera una cinta lo suficientemente gruesa como para abarcar los ojos del menor.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestiono el castaño alejándose un poco de el.

– Ya te dije que es una sorpresa – respondió volteando los ojos al ver su reacción – Tranquilo Eren, no planeo hacértelo mientras estas vendado. Aunque si pides que lo haga después, no tengo ningún problema.

– ¡Claro que no! – exclamo dándole la espalda poco a poco para permitirle ponerle aquel listos sobre sus ojos.

Al sentir como Levi rozo su cara para acomodarlo no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco ante su cercanía. No lo podría evitar, la presencia del mayor hacia grandes efectos en él y el uso de aquel pedazo de tela no ayudaba a calmar la sensación.

Cuando Levi verifico que el listón estaba bien amarrado y que no se caería con facilidad, encendió el auto y se dispuso a conducir por las calles, agradeciendo a Higia que a pesar de estar en horas de tarde, no había mucho tráfico por el lugar.

Al verse privado de su vista, Eren comenzó a contar mentalmente los segundos que transcurrían con el recorrido. Se fijó en las vueltas a la derecha, a la izquierda, cuando paraban o avanzaban pero ningún lugar se le venía a la mente al cual se estaban dirigiendo.

Después de haber manejado por un tiempo el azabache comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Siempre se mostraba indiferente hacia las cosas, restándole importancia a lo que le pareciera inútil, pero el estar en aquella situación, a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría sus vidas hizo que comenzara a sentirse inquieto, dando pequeños vistazos a su reloj y mirando de reojo al castaño que se encontraba a su lado si emitir palabra.

La situación lo estaba matando.

Se dio un par de golpes mentales, diciéndose a sí mismo idiota por actuar de esa manera. Todo tenía que salir perfecto y no podía dejar que su nerviosismo arruinara aquella tarde.

Cuando pudo divisar el gran edificio respiro hondo un par de veces mientras acomodaba el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar. Apago el carro haciendo notorio que habían llegado a su destino.

– ¿Ya? – pregunto el menor curioso, dirigiendo las manos hacia el nudo del listón.

– Alto ahí – exclamo rápidamente, deteniendo el movimiento del menor – Aun no te eh dicho que te lo quitaras.

Salió del auto, dirigiéndose hacia la parte donde se encontraba Eren para abrirle la puerta y ayudarlo a salir del auto.

El castaño se sintió un poco desorientado ahora que se encontraba de pie por lo que tuvo que apoyarse sobre Levi para evitar caer al no saber qué tipo de lugar estaba pisando.

– Vamos – dijo el azabache, tomándolo firmemente de las manos.

Lo guio hasta la entrada del lugar, dejándole la puerta abierta para que pudiera pasar sin problemas. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Levi se posiciono detrás de él y haciendo que Eren caminara un poco hacia adelante, llevo sus manos hacia el nudo del listón.

– ¿Listo? – susurro, recibiendo como respuesta un energético asentimiento de cabeza. Comenzó a desatar el nudo poco a poco, queriendo hacer sufrir un poco al menor.

Cuando Eren fue liberado de aquel obstáculo, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz, sin embargo después de unos segundos pudo observar perfectamente a su alrededor, sintiendo como se le iba el aliento al apreciar aquella decoración.

El lugar estaba rodeado de pequeñas luces de color blanco que contrastando con la oscuridad del ambiente, dando una apariencia mágica. Había una mesa en el centro cubierta con un mantel blanco que contenía en el medio un par de velas junto con una botella de champan y un par de cubiertos, las sillas estaba posicionadas una frente a la otra, a la espera de ser utilizadas. Al bajar la vista al suelo pudo apreciar que había pétalos exparcitos por toda el área de diferentes tipos de flores.

Todo junto le daba una apariencia sacada de un sueño.

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Levi, mirándolo detenidamente a la espera de su reacción.

– ¡Me encanta! – exclamo mientras lo abraza fuertemente, sintiéndose emocionado al saber que todo aquello era por él – Es hermoso.

El menor volvió la vista el lugar, deleitándose por la apariencia que tenía, sin duda jamás olvidaría aquel detalle del azabache. Sin embargo se vio interrumpido al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su mejilla, haciendo que se girara de nuevo hacia el mayor.

– Feliz cumpleaños – felicito dándole un tierno beso en su frente.

Eren sonrió al recibir tal afecto, por lo que sin perder más tiempo paso sus brazos por los hombros de Levi para acercarlo a él y comenzar a besarlo de manera energética, sintiendo como el azabache invadía su cavidad y tomaba el control de la situación, sin embargo después de transcurrir unos segundos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, viendo como un par de hilos de saliva unían sus bocas que ahora se encontraban un poco rojas por la fricción.

– La comida se enfriara – regaño Levi al ver que se habían quedado ahí parados más tiempo del que planeaba.

Tomándolo de la mano, comenzó a guiarlo hacia la mesa, sacando un poco la silla para que el menor pudiera sentarse. Cuando vio que Eren estuvo acomodado, se dirigió a la cocina del lugar, observando que la comida ya estaba preparada y acomodada pulcramente en los platos, junto con el postre y algunas botellas más de champan.

La cuatro ojos había supervisado bien el trabajo.

Tomo los platos que correspondía a la primera comida y volvió con el castaño, que lo miraba curioso al saber que él fue por las cosas y no un empleado del restaurante.

– ¿Estamos solos? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna persona.

– No quería que nos interrumpieran – contesto posicionando frente a él la exquisita comida que había pedido exclusivamente para aquella ocasión – Este día solo somos tu y yo.

Comenzaron a comer, hablando de cosas triviales como la familia de Eren o haciendo planes para sus próximas vacaciones. Eren se sentía completamente feliz, disfrutando de aquella cena que el azabache le brindo. Jamás se había imaginado que Levi le hubiera organizado aquella sorpresa, por lo que se dispuso a relajarse y convivir con aquella persona a la que tanto amaba.

Al ver que habían terminado con la comida, Levi se levantó de su asiento para tomar sus platos y dejarlos de nuevo en la cocina, indicándole al menor que no se moviera de su lugar.

Busco con la mirada el encargo especial que había hecho, encontrándolo justo al fondo del cuarto para que no se arruinara o cayera. Camino hacia aquello y guardándose la cajita en su bolso del pantalón, tomo entre sus manos el gran pastel de chocolate que había pedido para el castaño.

Después de tomar un poco de aire para tratar de calmar su ansiedad, camino de vuelta con Eren, riéndose internamente al ver que el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver aquel gran postre que cargaba Levi.

– ¿Es para mí? – pregunto con emoción, sintiendo una ganas infinitas de probar aquel pastel. El de chocolate era su favorito.

– No podía ser tu cumpleaños sin tu pastel preferido – dijo mientras lo posicionaba el postre en medio de la mesa y cortaba un par de rebanas para cada uno.

– Se ve delicioso – menciono Eren observando el plato que tenia ante sí.

Verificando que tenían aun la suficiente champan para lo que seguía, Levi se acercó al lado del menor para tomar su mano izquierda firmemente, haciendo que Eren se volteara y lo mirara curioso por su actitud, quitando su atención del postre.

– Eren, quiero decirte que eres la persona más importa en mi vida. Cuando estoy contigo todos mis problemas restan de importancia, antes mis días eran rutinarios y sin algún tipo de emoción, pero al conocerte llenaste mi mundo de color. – comenzó a decir, tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía – Jamás olvidare la primera vez que te vi, aquel mocoso rodeado de amigos que lo valoraban más que cualquier cosa. Admito que al principio me sentí fastidiado por ver sus actitudes, sin entender por qué te querían tanto en su vida, sin embargo al conocerte mejor pude darme cuenta que eres una persona magnifica, ayudas a los demás sin importarte salir lastimado, luchas por las cosas que quieres, sonríes cada día aun cuando te sientes una mierda por dentro, lloras en las escenas tristes de las películas y ríes como loco con las películas infantiles.

– L-levi – dijo el menor, sintiendo avergonzado por sus palabras.

– Te gusta comer aquellas cosas llenas de azúcar, te emocionas cada vez que tienes un nuevo correo de tus padres en Alemania, te enojas cuando hieren a tus amigos y peleas al tratar de defenderlos, te sientes frustrado al ver que no te salen las cosas pero intentas una y otra vez hasta poder conseguirlo. Tienes esa personalidad que atrae a los bebes y hace que cada vez que vemos uno se abalancen sobre ti para que los cargues, haces que la gente confié en ti al primer minuto de conocerte y les brindas tu amistad incondicional. Eres una persona magnifica. Te amo y quiero que formes parte de mi vida, hoy, mañana y siempre.

Empezó a hincarse poco a poco, poniendo su rodilla derecha como soporte mientras comenzaba a sacar la cajita de terciopelo que se encontraba en su bolsillo y la abría frente al castaño.

– Eren, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

El menor abrió los ojos al escuchar su pregunta y ver aquel anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en la pequeña cajita. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero sin conseguir pronunciar palabra alguna. Jamás se imaginó que Levi le propusiera matrimonio.

– S-si – susurro obligando a su mente a despertar de aquel estado de sorpresa – Si, si, ¡Si! ¡Si!

Se abalanzo sobre Levi para abrazarlo con emoción, sin importarle el hecho de que los dos cayeron al duro piso de madera. El azabache correspondió el abrazo, tratando de reincorporarse nuevamente al tener al menor colgado de él, debía de admitir que se sentía un poco más relajado al ver que Eren había aceptado.

El castaño no podía dejar de reír entre una mezcla de felicidad y emoción, se separó de Levi para sentarse sobre sus piernas y extender su mano izquierda hacia él, dándole el permiso de ponerle el anillo. Levi beso el dorso de su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a poner el anillo en su dedo anular, cerrando así, el compromiso que uniría sus vidas para siempre.

– Te amo – confeso Eren mientras sentía como un par de lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. En esos momentos sentía todo tipo de emociones en su interior.

– Igual yo, mocoso – respondió Levi, tomando entre sus manos la cara del menor para unir sus labios en un profundo beso cargado de amor. Saboreando la boca del otro y deleitándose por aquella sensación que lo volvía loco.

Aquel mocoso era su perdición.

.

* * *

– L-levi – jadeo al sentir como el azabache daba pequeños mordiscos en sus muslos internos, cerca de aquella zona que exigía ser atendida.

– ¿Quieres algo? – pregunto mientras rozaba el miembro del menor con una de sus manos.

– T-tocame – suplico perdiendo la cordura al verse torturado por el mayor – P-por favor.

Levi comenzó a estimular el miembro de Eren, tomándolo con una mano para empezar a masturbarlo de la base hasta la punta, sintiendo como el castaño se revolvía entre las sabanas al sentir aquella sensación.

Al querer darle más placer, comenzó a lamer y mordisquear sus pezones, pasando su lengua alrededor para después succionar en el centro, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas y algo hinchadas. Subió poco a poco, lamiendo el contorno de su cuello y morder su mentón, sintiendo como el menor tragaba duro por las acaricias.

– Ngh – se estremeció, dando señal que estaba a punto de acabar por lo que Levi aumento la velocidad, apretando un poco en la punta mientras besaba el cuello de Eren.

Después de unos par de movimientos, el menor eyaculo por completo en la mano del azabache, lanzando un gemido ante aquella sensación de placer. Levi alzo su mano y lamio la punta de sus dedos donde se encontraba rastros del semen de Eren, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara al verlo saborear su semilla

Se posiciono sobre las piernas del castaño que aún se encontraba temblando por los efectos del reciente orgasmo. Tomándolo de sus caderas lo acercó a él para comenzar a su frotar su miembro en la entrada de Eren, usando su semen como lubricante al no querer lastimarlo.

– ¿Listo? – gruño con lo último de autocontrol que le quedaba. Comenzó a hundirse poco a poco en el interior del menor, sintiendo como su miembro era envuelto por las calidad paredes de Eren.

Al sentir que llegaba al fondo, saco su miembro lentamente hasta la mitad para volver a meterlo de una sola estocada, deleitándose por la sensación que le brindaba.

– ¡Ahh! – sintió como el miembro del azabache entraba completamente en él, llegando hasta lo más hondo de su interior.

– Joder… eres t-tan estrecho – jadeo al abrirse paso dentro de Eren.

Levi daba estocadas certeras y firmes, levantando las caderas del menor para un mejor acceso y dejando pequeñas marcas sobre su piel por la presión que ejercía.

– M-mas – pidió el castaño que lo abrazo por los hombros, buscando algún tipo de soporte mientras movía un poco las caderas, tratando de seguir el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Al escuchar sus palabras mando a la mierda su autocontrol y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, buscando aquel punto que volvía loco al menor.

– ¡AAH! – grito Eren al sentir como Levi golpeaba su próstata con fuerza. Arqueo la espalda inconscientemente mientras un jadeaba en busca de aire, dejando su cuello expuesto al azabache.

Levi sonrió un poco al descubrir su punto débil, por lo que saco su miembro hasta la punta y volvió a penetrarlo en el mismo ángulo, golpeando con más fuerza la zona descubierta, haciendo que el castaño gimoteara por aquella dolorosa y placentera sensación. Acerco su boca hacia el cuello de Eren para comenzar a dar pequeñas mordidas y a succionar alrededor, dejando la piel con algunas marcas de sus dientes.

Queriendo dale más placer, llevo su mano hacia el miembro de Eren para comenzar a masturbarlo, tratando de imitar el movimiento de sus embestidas.

– ¡A-ah! No L-levi.. ¡N-no! ¡M-me! ¡Me ve.. – acabo de golpe, manchando sus cuerpos con su semilla.

Levi paro sus penetraciones, deleitándose con la estrechates que el menor le ofrecía. Dejando su miembro aun el interior de Eren, tomo al menor de la cintura, que aún se encontraba con espasmos por el reciente orgasmo y cambio de lugares, estando Eren a horcadas sobre el.

Guiándolo de las caderas, levanto al castaño hasta que la punta de su miembro rozara la entrada, para dejarlo caer de golpe, sintiendo como llegaba más adentro con esta nueva posición.

– ¡Ngh! – jadeo al sentir como Levi entraba de nuevo en él sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, por lo que tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el abdomen del azabache, sintiendo la vista nublada por la mezcla de placer de la que era víctima.

El mayor volvió a repetir aquella acción, escuchando el morboso sonido de las pieles al chocar. Apretó un poco los glúteos del castaño, comenzando a recorrer sus delgados muslos mientras el menor tomaba el control al ver que Levi paro de embestirlo, moviéndose energéticamente de arriba a bajo. Deleitándose por la imagen que le daba, Levi sentía como su miembro se ponía se ponía duro.

– H-hora de acabar – gruño Levi mientras levantaba sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Eren se dejaba caer, entrando de manera más profunda y golpeando su próstata de manera violenta, haciendo que el menor jadeara de manera lasciva.

Volvieron a repetir aquella acción un par de veces hasta que Eren culmino por tercera vez y basto un par de embestidas más para que Levi eyaculara en su interior, sintiendo como el menor temblaba un poco al sentir sus entrañas llenarse con semen. Al tratar de regular su respiración por la reciente actividad, Eren se recostó cansado sobre su pecho.

Cuando vio que el menor se encontraba agotado, saco su miembro de él, observando como su propia semilla escurría por las piernas de Eren, dándole una imagen de lo más erotica, sin embargo sabia que el castaño no aguantaría otra ronda. Lo bajó de el para acomodarlo a su lado, pasando la mano por la delgada cintura de Eren para hacerlo a él y comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos, observando como al menor se le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos ante sus acaricias.

– ¿Te gusto tu "sorpresa principal"? – pregunto Levi, pasando sus dedos por los brazos del menor, delineando su cuerpo.

– Me encanto – respondió acercándose mas al azabache para acurrucándose a su lado.

– Mas te vale mocoso, porque prácticamente tuve que amenazar de muerte a la cabaña y al cerebrito – dijo riéndose un poco por los apodos que les puso.

– ¿Mikasa y Armin? – lo miro con confusión, ahora que recordaba no había tenido ninguna llamada o mensaje por su parte o de los demás miembros del grupo – ¿Qué paso?

– Planeaban hacerte una fiesta sorpresa junto con todos pero los mande a la mierda. Quería pasar este dia solo contigo y que ellos no arruinaran la sorpresa – contesto mirándolo de reojo al saber a qué se refería.

– Los llamare más al rato – dijo de manera preocupada, en especial porque Mikasa siempre había pasado con el y Armin sus cumpleaños. Seguro se encontraba enfadada.

– Y hazle saber a esa malcriada que ya serás completamente mío de manera legal – menciono acariciando su mano izquierda donde se encontraba el anillo.

– Fui completamente tuyo desde el día que nos conocimos – sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos.

Levi tomo su barbilla y la alzo para capturar sus labios, delineando con su lengua la comisura e invadiendo su cálida cavidad, probando el exquisito sabor que tenían. Acerco mas al menor, tomándolo de las caderas para juntar sus cuerpos desnudos, sintiéndose completamente y sin obstáculos.

– Te amo Eren Jaeger – confeso admirando a aquella persona que adoraba más que a su vida.

– Te equivocas – dijo mientras enseñaba su mano con el anillo situado en el dedo anular – Ahora soy Eren Rivaille.

Sin evitar sonreir por sus palabras, volvió a acercar su rostro su rostro para besarlo, sintiendo como Eren se acostaba sobre el y comenzaba a frotarse contra su miembro.

Al carajo el autocontrol, tenia que celebrar su nueva vida con aquel mocoso que lo enamoraba dia tras dia.

.

* * *

Ah ~ casi me da diabetes al final x.x

Creo que al estar escribiendo la boda en Me Perteneces, hizo que me dieran ganas de escribir algo relacionado con esto ~

Para las que no les gusta mucho la actitud de Levi en MP, aqui les traigo a un Levi mas amoroso con Eren (y algo agresivo al final) ¿Les ah gustado?

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo! Son lo mejor *-*

Nos leemos ~

!Eve fuera! Cuidense ~

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Eren!**

* * *

**~ ¿Review? ~**


End file.
